Lovers and Friends
by LadyRomance
Summary: It took him two years. Two years to break through her shell but he hadn’t pushed. It had taken her just as long to break his walls. Brooke and Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own OTH or Supernatural. **

She was getting married. That's why she's here, standing on the beach staring at the ocean in front of her. In two days, she'd no longer be Brooke Davis. She'd be Brooke Winchester, wife to Dean Winchester: CEO of the biggest international security company.

She'd first met Dean at a charity event for cancer. She and Rachel had been invited. Being the CEO of Clothes over Bros', she'd had no choice but to attend. It had been a boring event, but that all changed when she met Dean. At first, she was cold towards him and he was harsh towards her. But at that disappeared as the night went on.

He was an amazingly good-looking man. Tall, dark blond and piercing hazel eyes, he'd caught her attention. But it was more than that. He understood her. And because he understood her, they clashed on many occasions. But that didn't stop them from spending time together.

He was one of the rare people in her life that could really crack through her shell. It took him two years. Two years to break through her shell but he hadn't pushed and forced her. It had taken her just as long to break his walls. They got one another; two pieces of a puzzle. That was when she started to fall. He was the reason that she was here now.

Some would say that Dean and Brooke had more than enough chemistry, and it was true. They had so much sexual tension, but they never acted on it, for fear that they would ruin such an important friendship. So they hid their true feelings beneath layers of denial. They'd both been burned and betrayed and both were reluctant to give their heart again.

Why marry then? Because they'd made a pact. If neither were married by 30, they would get married. She was happy with it. Getting married to your best friend. She loved Dean, she knew that. And with marriage came all its benefits. This meant that they could now sleep together with no burden. They were after all getting married.

She remembered the conversation she had with Dean, the reason she was here right now, standing on the beach.

"_Hey, can we talk?" Dean asked. She was busy tying to choose which flower arrangements that would match the color scheme she chose._

"_Sure, what's up?" she asked, still looking through the pictures on the paper._

"_My ex is coming. So is yours." He said quietly, noting how she tensed. _

"_So?" she replied, twisting the piece of paper in her hand nervously._

"_Brooke, you know I love you, right?"_

"_I love you too."_

_Dean laughed at her pout. "I know you do, Dimples. We're getting married. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. But… our hearts…they're not really here."_

_Brooke looked confused and worried. "What are you saying? Are you calling of the wedding?" she asked in distress. _

_Dean looked surprised. "No! God no! What I'm saying is… we could really love one another romantically, have a more than just friends relationship, you know?"_

"_But…" Brooke asked, eyes narrowing, arms crossing across her chest._

"_But… we never got closure from our exes, or at least I didn't." He looked at her then and she had to look away. At times, she really hated how well he could read her._

"_So? What if I didn't get closure? I'm here now right?" she snapped defensively. _

_Dean smiled patiently, aware of the fact that she was getting defensive because her feelings were once again on the line. Hell, he would have done the same. "I know that, Dimples." He pulled her into his arms, where she willingly went, wrapping her own arms around his waist. "But if we can have a chance at a romantic relationship, don't you want to take it?"_

_Pulling away from his chest, she looked at him, her vulnerable hazel eyes looking teary. "What are you saying?"_

_Dean took a deep breath. "I'm saying… we confront out past. You talk to Lucas, and I'll to talk to Cassie." He looked down at her and smiled at her scowl._

"_Are you stupid? We're getting married in a week." She yelled, puling out his arms with a grunt. "What if you decide 'hey, I wanna be with Cassie now. Bye Brooke!' I will not be humiliated days before my wedding."_

_Dean had to laugh. "I'm not running away with Cassie." He saw her incredulous expression. "I'm serious. You of all people know how much she hurt me."_

"_And you know how much Lucas hurt me. Why would I want to go down that road?"_

"_So you can have a future me!" Dean finally yelled, losing patience. "Brooke, even after all these years, I know you have feelings for him. Friendly feelings, love feelings, I don't know. But you do. If there's a chance that I could love you deeply and vice versa we can take that chance, after we have our closures."_

_Brooke hated it when Dean was right. "Fine." She said with a tense nod. Both stood there quietly, until Dean let out a sigh._

_He opened his arms. "Give me a hug Dimples!" _

_With a sigh of relief, Brooke threw herself into his arms. _

"Hey. Is this beach taken?" a voice behind her said, one that made her tense.

She hated how even after all this years, his mere voice could cause a reaction in her.

Turning, she offered him a small smile. "Hey Lucas."

OoOoOoO

"Hey, where's Brooke?" Haley asked, looking around the crowded room.

Nathan shrugged. "I think I saw her slip out earlier." He turned to Skills and Mouth, continuing their talk about basketball.

Rachel quickly ran up to them. "Hales, you gotta check this out." She said breathlessly.

Over the years, the two had settled their differences. Haley had reluctantly forgiven the girl for hitting on her husband and the calculus test incident. And after getting threatened by Brooke, Rachel had apologized. It amazed Nathan how his wife and the red-head now interacted.

"Why? What's wrong?" Haley asked, a frown on her face as her eyes filled with concern.

Rachel glanced at the people around her. The Tree Hill gang. Naley, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, her and Peyton. Although the latter was one who was quiet. With good reason as she hadn't been invited to the wedding, but had come as the guest of Mouth. Haley had to restrain the redhead from beating up the curly blonde.

_Oh what the hell_ she thought. "It's Brooke and Dean and Lucas."

Silence met her. Then…

"What!?" Haley cried out, attracting a few glances from the crowd. Skillz let out a cough and drew Bevin away from their group, dragging her to the dance floor. By then, Karen had joined in the conversation.

"It's nothing bad." She quickly said, seeing the venomous look in Peyton's face. "It's actually juicy."

Haley narrowed her eyes. "Rach, what's going on?"

Rachel let out a grin. "Earlier, I asked Dean where Brooke was and he said she was getting closure and so was he. I was kinda confused and thought he was drunk. Then I went and asked Sam but as soon as he saw Dean and Cassie together, he went after them. So I went to the balcony and looked down at the beach and saw Brooke…and Lucas."

Haley's eyes widened. "No! You don't think…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Rachel nodded in confirmation. "Oh yes. Brooke is going to do it. So wanna check it out and eavesdrop?"

Nathan looked confused. "What's going on?"

Karen got the idea. "Oh my… Tonight, now?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. With a shared glance, all three women headed to the balcony, Peyton quietly trailing behind.

Mouth answered Nathan. "Brooke is getting closure from her relationship with Luke. Tonight"

Nathan's eyes bugged at that. Taking a large swallow of his champagne, he followed his wife's trial "This will not be pretty."

Nathan knew his brother. His brother still bounced back and forth with all his feelings for Brooke and Peyton. The past week that he'd been here, at their invite, Nathan saw his brother's eyes trail the brunette. Lucas and Peyton hadn't been invited to the wedding.

Nathan looked around the balcony and saw his wife, Karen, Rachel and Peyton huddled in a corner. At that moment, all the girls were hissing at one another.

"What the hell are you even doing here, you have no business being here" Rachel growled at Peyton with a hostile glare.

One that Peyton returned. "Because that's my boyfriend down there with her."

Rachel was about to snap back when Karen shushed them. "They're talking."

With that, they all leaned forward to listen.

OoOoOoO

_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
_

"So, the big day is in two days, huh?" he asked casually, standing next to her.

Giving him a tight smile, she nodded. "Let's just stand and look, yeah?" she asked softly.

Giving her piercing look, he slowly nodded.

_Do it now_, She convinced herself. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth. But he beat her to it.

"Brooke, what happened to us?" he asked quietly.

"A lot. Too much. We just…drifted apart."

"But why!? We were so in love and you broke my heart when you broke up with me"

She scoffed bitterly. "Broke your heart?! How long after we broke up did you go to Peyton?"

Lucas stiffened. "You pushed me to her!"

"But you didn't fight did you?! You didn't stay with me and say 'No Brooke, I'm here with you.' You went to her." she stated angrily.

"Because you said you'd never fight for us." He pointed an accusing finger at her.

_And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

"I did fight for you!" She yelled, arms waving in the air.

A pause. "When? When did you ever fight for me?" he whispered, looking confused.

Brooke ran an agitated hand through her hair. "Did you ever wonder why me and Peyton were arguing during Naley's wedding? It was because of you! You told me you had kissed her. She told me she was in love with you.."

"That kiss-" he tried to start, but Brooke interrupted him.

"Then at the wedding, I had one simple request. Stay away from Peyton. But you didn't listen to me! I fought with her. I was willing to lose my friendship with her because I loved you enough to fight for you. But you never got that. Then, on my 18th birthday, who were you with? God….Do you have any idea how much that hurts? To know that the boy I loved just didn't get me?"

"You should have told me." He said with an angry sigh. He turned to look at the girl next to him. His Pretty Girl and Cheery was neither at the moment. She looked drained and tired.

She let out a bitter laugh. "What difference would it make? Sooner or later, you would have left. Don't try to argue" she states as she sees him ready to talk. "I know you better than you think. You'd have 'what ifs' floating in your head about Peyton and you'd break my heart. She knew how insecure I already was with you, and to say that she loved you? After all our history?... So I broke up with you, before that could happen."

"And you broke my heart instead?" he yelled, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh that's bullshit Luke and you know it. How long after we broke up did you two get together? Huh? How long before I caught you two making out in your bed, and then again in Honey Grove?" she yelled back, stomping a foot in the ground. "Besides, Peyton and I had a saying. Hoes over Bros and Buds over Studs. She might not have stuck to that, but I did. And I'm the one who came out as the loser." She hit her chest for emphasis of how much she'd hurt.

He doesn't reply. He can't because what she said is true. It hadn't been long before he got with Peyton.

_Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards_

They stay quiet for a few minutes, but both know that there's more to say.

They're both thinking of the same thing. Their break up.

"You told me you would always love me." He suddenly said. He turned to her, looking for a reaction, but all he can see is tears in her eyes.

"And you promised me you would save me from everything… but you didn't." she murmured, looking out at the sea.

"You never looked like you would need saving. You never asked." He defended himself.

"Why did I have to ask for my boyfriend to help me? You should've understood that something was wrong and pushed me to tell you. But you didn't look at me because you were too busy saving Peyton."

_The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_

It was another few minutes later. The wind was strong, the waves dancing near her feet.

"You know what the worst part is?" she asked, turning to him.

He doesn't reply. In all honesty, he's still absorbing all she's told him. It was all Peyton's fault. No, that's not true. It's also his. He'd really thought that he and Peyton would be together forever. True Love Always. But it hadn't. It had died down. Their relationship got predictable and became a routine. It wasn't filled with adventure, like his relationship with Brooke.

"The worst part is, even after you broke my heart, I could still love you with all the small pieces." She softly said, the tears now going down her face. Her hazel eyes are locked onto his and he can't look away.

"Brooke." He chocked out. He has nothing else to say. He's too stunned by what she said.

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
_

"Dance with me." She murmured. He had no choice but to take her hand. Hesitantly, she laid her head on his chest, curling herself into him. He has to squeeze his eyes shut. It's so familiar. From the way her breath catches, he knew that she was also thinking of the last time they danced, at Haley's wedding.

_I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_

"I'm going to tell you everything Luke. Everything that has to do with this Bermuda triangle of hell that you and I can't get out off. I'm tired of it Luke. I want out."

"So tell me" he whispered against her hair. They're still swaying, the only music is the waves crashing into the sand.

_The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
_

"Did you even wonder why Peyton and I cut ties again?" she asked, glancing up at him.

He nodded. It had surprised him when he'd visited L.A. and realized that the bubbly brunette was no longer there. When he'd asked Peyton, she was hostile. So he'd dropped it.

"We had a fight. About everything and anything. Then, when I won an argument, she went low and brought you up. She yelled at me for being stupid, for being with you…everything."

Her tears are soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. He wants her to continue. He soothingly rubs her back in a failed attempt to calm her down.

"Then she told me about your first affair behind my back."

At that, Lucas tensed. "She what?!" he hissed. He stopped swaying for a moment to look down at her.

"Yeah. She told me all about it. She was so smug about it too. How you made out at that motel, sneaking kisses until Haley caught you at the library." She looked away from his sorrowful eyes, glancing down at the beach.

"Brooke" That's all he can say. Anger is building inside of him at Peyton. How dare she try to hurt Brooke even more, after what they've done, they were even lucky that Brooke had considered them her friends. But now she considers them as nothing. Hell, he had been hurt when he wasn't even invited to her wedding. But he now understood.

_Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain._

She shook her head and looked up at the sky. "And while I stood there, I was remembering that year. How she tried to be my friend again, but I was noticing stuff too. I noticed how she didn't really try. Like it was something she had to do instead of something she wanted to. She gave up so easily. I couldn't be friends with a person like that."

Lucas closed his eyes, pulling her back into his arms, no longer dancing, but just standing. "So you left."

"Yeah. I left. Found Rachel and built Clothes over Bros with her. Met Dean. And here we are."

"I always wondered where you were, you know. I wanted to know where you were. What you were doing, were you safe?" Lucas said, looking down at her. But she's refusing to look at him. "Then that nigh in New York…"

The fake engagement. It was their secret night.

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
_

"She doesn't kiss me, like you do, you know?" he suddenly said. "When Peyton kisses me, I feel happy, content. But it's not like our kisses. Our kisses were passionate, tender, everything in between. You kissed me like it was always our last kiss, so you put your whole heart into it. My kisses with Peyton are never like that."

Brooke looked stunned. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked shakily.

He shrugged in reply. He doesn't understand why she'd called him here to this beach tonight, but he hopes that it's for the best. Maybe she wanted to have another shot with him, and that's why she's doing this? Whatever reason she had for meeting him here, he wants her to know how important she is to him

_Does it feel the same _

_When she calls your name?  
_

"When she says my name, my heart doesn't speed up. It just goes normally. When you say my name, it goes faster than it should. It's always happened." He grabs her hand and presses it into his chest. His heart is beating rapidly. "Feel that? That only happens with you. Not with Peyton"

_Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed_

"When you first left L.A. I missed you so much. Everything was quiet. There was no Brooke Davis to spice up my life or any of the Tree Hill gang's life."

_The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low_

He looked deep into her eyes. Slowly, almost tentatively, he bends his head.

Brooke understands what he's doing. But she can't let him do it. She ducks under his arms, and steps away. "I didn't come here for that Lucas." She said coldly.

"Then why are we here?! Why are we doing this?"

_  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
_

"When you and I broke up, my heart broke into a thousands pieces. I refused to let another guy in. Then Dean came. Slowly, he began to piece it back together. My heart is almost whole again. He's my best friend. He could be my lover. But before I can give it all to Dean, I need the last piece of my heart. And it's with you Luke."

Lucas looked baffled. "Me?"

Brooke shrugged helplessly. "Trust me. I didn't like it that the last piece of my heart is with you. So here I am, trying to get it back."

Dawning understanding filled Lucas. "You're here for closure. That's it, isn't it? All that we've been talking about." He glared at her. "Isn't it?" he demanded in a yell.

"Yes!" she shot back. It's time to end this now. Now that they've talked about everything, it's time to say goodbye.

_A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_

This time the tears are filing his eyes. "Brooke, don't do this."

Slowly, she stepped up to him once again and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"No more talking for you Lucas. Listen to me."

_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand_

"Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday; and I don't think she even know it." She quoted. "That gave me so much strength Luke. You have no idea how much that got me going. But I no longer need it. No longer need you. I have Dean for that now. And…he's everything I wanted to get from you but couldn't."

_You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad_

Taking his hand, she squeezed it tightly. "Remember our night in New York? Our fake engagement?"

He had to laugh, even if it's a watery laugh. "Yeah. And our plans for the future." He glanced at her. Does she remember?

She knows what he's silently asking. "We were going to be a power couple. You were going to be a famous novelist and I would have a fabulous fashion line"

She does remember. He continued. "But we would still have time to have a big family."

"Two boys and a girl." She murmured, remembering that night.

"And I'll coach Little League."

"And I'd buy treats for them, cause God knows I can't cook." She let out a small giggle.

He laughed a little. But it's a sad laugh. As if he knows that that dream is fading away.

"Then we'll spend our summers in our beach house."

"And winters in the South of France." She added quickly.

"But it won't matter, as long as we're together." He concluded. "Brooke please don't…"

Brooke looked him the eye. "I can have that dream Lucas. I can have that dream with Dean."

_Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see_

"I'm tired of all of it Luke. The fights, the insecurities. I need to…_have_ to move on from you. I want it so badly Luke." She cried out, the tears coming back to run down her face.

He cleared his throat, a helpless way to try and swallow the lump in his throat.

"Lucas Scott is going to change the world some day, and he doesn't even know it. Because Luke, you sure as hell changed mine."

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage. Slowly, she stepped forward and gave him a soft kiss by his lips. "Goodbye Lucas Scott."

And with that, she turned and ran.

Lucas is left there for a moment. No. Not this time. She's not running this time. He refused to let her slip through his fingers. He takes off after her.

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all..._

He's unfamiliar with the beach and so he stumbled through, calling out her name, chasing her figure. He can't let her go now. He doesn't care that she's getting married tomorrow. He loves her. God, what an ass he was, realizing this now.

_The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_

Brooke can hear him calling her name. It only spurs her to run even faster. Tears are blurring her sight, but she can see a familiar figure up ahead. Dean. He sees her running and his arms are opened, waiting for her. With a strangled sob, she launched herself into his arms. It amazed her that he doesn't even flinch at her weight. He just holds her tighter, allowing her to bury herself into his chest.

They say nothing, just stand there hugging, her silent sobs and the waves filling the air.

Lucas had stopped. He had been about to catch Brooke, when he saw her launch herself at Dean. Then he realized, she had gotten her closure. The fact that she's even in Dean's arms… it had been her closure. Eventually, her whole heart would be given to Dean. Because she had gotten the last piece from him.

Chocking on a sob, he collapsed on his knees. "Brooke"

As if sensing him, she turned and looked at him. Giving him a hesitant smile, she turned back to her fiancée and walked towards the mansion leaving him alone in the sand.

_The winner takes it all  
_

OoOoOoO

Dean glanced down at the brunette standing in his arms. Brooke Davis. The dimpled brunette who had taken over his world before he even knew it. His best friend, his other half.

"Are you okay?" he murmured into her hair, soothingly rubbing her back.

Brooke pulled away slightly, glancing up at him. There was a hint of a smile dancing on her lips. "I think I am."

Dean gave her a pointed look. One she got. "Yes Dean. I got my heart back from him."

Dean blushed, something only Brooke could make him do. "Yeah… That's good."

Brooke laughed, pulling away from him and walking ahead.

Suddenly Brooke found herself pulled back as Dean grabbed onto her arm. "Look, I know that your confrontation with Lucas wasn't great, so I'm not going to pressure you into anything, okay? Just take your time and stuff, and when you're ready tell me. And we'll go from there."

Brooke looked at him with a steady stare. Then before Dean could prepare himself, Brooke stepped forward and pressed her lips to his. He froze, something Brooke quickly caught on to.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I mean, just because I got my closure from Lucas doesn't mean that you got yours with Cassie's. And we're friends. Best Friends. I don't want to risk that…Even though we are getting married. Anyway, how'd your confrontation with her go? I bet she was trying…" she rambled on, nervously trying to ignore the tension in the air. She grew quiet as Dean slowly pressed his hand against her mouth.

"Wait a sec?" he asked quietly, looking at her intently. Brooke slowly nodded, her mouth still covered by his hand.

He took his hand away and gently cupped her face. "I want to try something, okay?"

"Sure" Brooke squeaked before her lips once again merged with his.

This time, they were both prepared. He kissed her tenderly, his lips simply experimenting.

_Her lips are warm and delicious _he thought vaguely as he continued to explore her lips.

His hands moved down her body until they rested on her hips. Brooke understood his silent question. She pressed closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands buried through his hair.

The mood changed into one of heated passion. Dean deepened the kiss, his tongue asking for permission. Brooke happily opened her mouth, her tongue awaiting his. With a moan, Dean tightened his grip on Brooke. On arm secured on her hip, the other clutched a fist full of hair. Brooke tightened her grip on his neck, her fingers playing with the small strands of hair on his neck, causing him to shiver in pleasure.

They pulled away slightly, gasping for breath. Brooke's eyes sparkled. Teasingly, she flicked her tongue over his bottom lip and giggled as Dean's eyes darkened.

"Why don't we get out of here?" he whispered into her ear. He pressed his pelvis towards hers, sending her a clear message of what he wanted.

Brooke was about to reply when they both heard a throat clearing. As if caught doing something wrong, they broke apart, fixing up their mussed appearance. They glanced towards the sound, and both blushed.

Standing staring at them with matching grins were their friends.

"So…" Rachel began, a cat-like smirk on her face. Beside her, Haley had a matching grin, arms crossed across her chest in wait. Sam looked at them with an amused look, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Hey, we're getting married." Dean defended, wrapping an arm around Brooke's waist. Brooke nodded in agreement, burying her head in his chest as she heard the chuckles coming from her friends.

"Right…" Sam drawled out. "Well, look. We'll leave you two alone… to 'talk'"

With that he led the two protesting girls away.

Rachel quickly looked back and yelled "You've got some explaining to do Davis"

Dean looked down at the brunette once he was sure they were gone. "About my suggestion…" he trailed off, raising an eyebrow in question, a cocky smirk on his face.

Brooke let out a laugh and pulled away from him. "Baby, didn't you know that it's bad luck for a couple to sleep together before the wedding?

Dean let out a pout. "That's a lie. Superstition. It's not real."

Brooke smiled. "Well, you can never be too sure." She reached her hand out. "Come on, let's go back to our party. We can continue this tomorrow night, you know… _Our wedding night_."

Dean reluctantly took her hand, sulking slightly. "Not even married, and already you're withholding sex from me" he teased lightly.

Brooke burst into giggles at that statement. Trying to soothe him, she quickly hugged him and said seductively into his ear "Don't worry baby. It'll be worth it for you tomorrow night."

Dean looked at her with a grin "I'll hold you to that."

They both shared a smile and a tender kiss.

**AN: First Brooke/Dean fanfic. Tell me how you feel. Two-shots. This chapter and next chapter is the wedding and wedding night. **


	2. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Don't own OTH or Supernatural. **

**AN: I don't like doing the AN on top, but I had to warn you guys. Very M rated scene. You've been warned. **

Brooke glanced at herself in the mirror. Everything was set. Or at least she hoped it was. Karen had taken over the task of planning the wedding after she caught Brooke ready to kill the florist for making a mistake.

She stood quietly, glancing at her reflection. After the night she had, what with her first kiss with Dean, and now their wedding… she had a lot to think about. But she knew she was ready. Dean would never let her break, never let her get lost.

A knock on the door caused her to turn. She smiled as she saw Nathan. "Hey Hot-Shot" she greeted, turning back to her reflection.

"So… You're doing good. Better than Dean, that's for sure." He observed, walking into the room.

Brooke gave him a concerned look. "Is he okay?"

Nathan chuckled, "Don't worry Brooke, he's fine. I don't know about Sam, but the groom is okay."

"What do you mean 'don't know about Sam'?" she asked, turning her full attention to him.

"Well, when I went in there, Dean was ready to castrate his brother." Nathan stated, sitting on a chair.

"What?!" Brooke asked in confusion. She took a seat next to him.

Nathan nodded. "Yup. Apparently, your soon-to-be brother-in-law has been playing pranks on Dean.

Brooke giggled. "Oh no" she said, covering her mouth.

"Oh yes. Bobby told me that first Sam went inside in a panic, saying that he saw you and Lucas escaping on a horse. Dean was already out the door when Sam said he was joking. Dean kicked him out. Then Sam came back in again and said that he saw you sneaking through the kitchen as a runaway bride. Your groom was already in the elevator before Sam said he was joking again. Dean was ready to strangle Sam." Nathan concluded.

His gaze rested on the brunette. "Poor Dean!" she exclaimed through her laughter.

Nathan scoffed. "Poor Dean? Poor Sam! Dean was seriously ready to kill him if it weren't for Bobby being there."

Brooke continued to laugh at the thought of the Winchester brothers.

"You deserve this Brooke. You deserve to be happy." He suddenly said.

Brooke quieted down and glanced at him. Tilting her head, she replied, "I know"

Nathan chuckled at her confidence. "I'm serious. After all the crap my ass of a brother put you through, and after last night… You deserve your happy ending."

Brooke nodded. "Haley told you about my talk with Luke, huh?"

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, well Davis, A guy gets curious when his wife disappears half the night and comes back with a huge grin on her face. She told me what you guys talked about."

Brooke cleared her throat. Avoiding his gaze, she quietly asked "And how's your brother?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know. I tried finding him after your talk, but no one could. Skillz and Mouth helped me, but they came up empty too. Peyton's gone too. I think they left" he assured her.

Brooke relaxed, sighing in relief.

Karen came into the room. "Brooke, it's time to start, are you-" she cut herself short as she saw Brooke in her wedding dress. "Oh honey, you look beautiful." Tears swelled in the older woman's face.

"Oh Karen!" Brooke cried, quickly pulling the other woman into a hug. "Please don't cry. Cause once you start, I'll start and that'll ruin my make-up."

Karen nodded, pulling away from Brooke. They turned to the door and saw Haley and Rachel entering the room.

"Brooke!" Haley breathed. "You look amazing!"

"Damn Davis. You look good." Rachel added.

"So, is everything ready?" Brooke asked, glancing at three women.

"Right!" Rachel quickly said. "That's why we came., We were wondering where you were."

"Well then!" Nathan said excitedly, clasping his hands together "let's get this party started!"

Brooke stepped up to him. "Nate, I love you, I really do. And I know that you're giving me away… But if you _ever _call my wedding a 'party' again, I will cut your balls out, ok?" she asked sweetly, her eyes holding a warning.

Nathan quickly agreed. The other women laughed walking out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Brooke smiled as she saw her bridesmaids walk down the aisle. Soon it would be her turn.

"You ready?" Nathan asked from beside her, his eyes in front of him.

"Always." She replied before she stepped through the doors. She glanced down the aisle and beamed as she saw Dean standing at front, waiting for her.

Dean sucked in a sharp gasp of air as he saw Brooke. She looked gorgeous. With her hair up, and her dress perfect for her, Dean knew that she was the girl for him. She locked eyes with him and stayed that way until she made his way to his side.

"Hey" he murmured into her ear.

"Hi" she whispered back, for once looking at him shyly.

As everyone settled in behind them, Brooke and Dean held hands and faced the priest.

The priest began. "We are gathered here today, to join together Dean Winchester and Brooke Davis in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who feels that these two people should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence. Brooke and Dean shared a look of relief.

"Marriage is a sacred-" the priest continued before the church doors slammed open followed by a loud "I object!"

Gasps of shock could be heard from the church as everyone turned to see who had interrupted the wedding.

Brooke and Dean exchanged a worried glance before turning to the back of the church. Brooke groaned as she saw that the protestor was none other than Lucas Scott.

"What the fucking hell does he think he's doing?" Rachel hissed loudly to Haley. The priest threw her a glare for her language. Rachel rolled her eyes in return.

Haley was frozen. She stared at her best friend as he drunkenly made his way down the aisle.

"I object. She can't marry him because she was mine first." Lucas stated, waving his hands up in the air.

"That son of a bitch" Rachel said. "Here" she shoved her bouquet of flowers to Haley. She stomped down the aisle. She mentally rolled her sleeves up, ready to give the ass-whooping that Lucas deserved.

"Rachel." Brooke spoke in a stern voice. "Don't."

Rachel threw her an incredulous look. Brooke shook her head sharply. With a growl, Rachel returned to her place, roughly grabbing back her flowers.

Dean held tightly to Brooke. "She doesn't want you. She wants me."

Lucas wobbled in place and Nathan quickly stood up and took hold of his drunk brother.

As Nathan tired to pull Lucas out of the church, they heard another voice say "I second the objection"

More gasps of surprise could be heard as they turned to find the voice. It was none other than Cassie.

"What?!" Brooke and Dean cried out in unison.

"Dean, I know that you said that you were over me, but I know you're lying. You don't have to lie anymore."

"Oh someone better shut up that bitch before I do" Brooke yelled at the same time that Dean yelled "Holy shit, is this a fucking joke?!"

The priest gave an outraged gasp at the couple, who heard the noise he made.

Dean tried to apologize "Listen pops, rude I know but I think it's okay in this situation." He ignored the indignant scoff at the name 'pops' from the priest as he turned back to the disaster that was his wedding.

Rachel took Brooke's words to heart and once again shoved her flowers to Haley as she went for the girl.

"Not you Rachel" Brooke screeched. Rachel scowled and once again returned to her place.

"I third the objection!" This time, Brooke saw someone faint.

"Peyton!?" Brooke cried as she saw the blonde standing at a back pew. "Why the hell would you object?"

"Brooke, you used to be my friend. I know you! I know you love Lucas! Be with him!" Peyton stated. "I know now that I was wrong." Lucas bobbed his head happily in agreement.

"Okay. Rachel, now you can kick someone's ass." Brooke announced, unable to believe that Peyton chose this moment to be a 'good friend'.

"No let me" Haley stated, shoving her flowers to Brooke before striding towards the blonde. Rachel quickly dropped both bouquets of flowers to the floor and went after Cassie. Same went after Lucas, who managed to get out of Nathan's grip. More murmurs of surprise spread through the church. Brooke began to have tears in her eyes as she saw her wedding day get ruined.

"I can't believe your ex ruined our wedding day" Brooke exclaimed, swatting Dean on his arm.

"My ex?!" he snapped back. "Let's not forget who's ex started this."

As the bride and groom began to yell at one another, the priest looked confused.

Hesitantly, he asked "Is there still a wedding?"

"YES" the bride and groom yelled before focusing their attention back on one another.

"Everybody stop" Karen suddenly yelled, freezing everybody. Brooke was about to burst into tears, Dean was ready to kill someone, and Haley and Rachel had just reached their prey.

"You three" she pointed towards Cassie, Peyton and Lucas "out of the church. Now."

Faced with such a deadly look and a voice full of venom, all three quickly scrambled out of the church.

"You three" Karen focused her attention on the two bridesmaids and best man, "back at the front."

The three scurried to the front returning to their places.

With a smile, Karen looked at the stunned priest. "You may continue." After that, she graciously sat and waited, looking as if nothing happened. Everyone looked at her disbelief before looking at the priest.

"Right." The priest adjusted his stance and continued with the ceremony.

"Love is something to be cherished.."

"Actually, can we skip the whole speech and just go straight to the "I do's?" Brooke interrupted.

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I agree. Don't want anything else to ruin this"

Glancing at the guests, who still had the look of shock on their faces, and the wedding party, who had tension written on their faces; the priest had to silently agree.

"Do you Dean Winchester take Brooke Davis…"

"I do" Dean spoke quickly, easily interrupting the priest, slipping a ring on Brooke's finger.

With pursed lips, he looked at Brooke. "Do you Brooke Davis take Dean Winchester…" he trailed off, waiting for the bride to interrupt.

Which she gladly did. "I do." She slipped a ring on Dean's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest and the congregation let out a collective sigh of relief as the priest ended the ceremony.

Brooke launched herself into Dean's waiting arms. Dean lifted her into the air, his arms wrapping around her waist. Brooke tightened her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

For the guests, they laughed uncomfortably as the couple continued to kiss heading to a full on make out session.

Nathan tried to interrupt by loudly clearing his throat several times. It didn't work.

The priest tried to interrupt by slamming his book loudly. It didn't work.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and new sister-in-law. Stepping forward, he gave a hard slap on Dean's back. The couple broke their kiss, stumbling from the hit. Both turned to Sam with a glare.

Sam had an unrepentant grin on his face. "Dude, you can't make out in Church."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, you guys can get it on during your honeymoon. It's reception time now."

The guests laughed along as they watched the blushing couple walk down the aisle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After the ceremony, everyone gladly took glasses of champagne. It worked, as the alcohol went into the system, everyone was relaxed.

Brooke glanced at her husband, smiling happily. "So" she started, pulling him closer by his tie. "You're my hubby now. "

Dean chuckled. "Yes, yes I am. This means that I get all the benefits you promised me last night"

Brooke laughed as she pulled away, turning her attention as she heard the clinking of glasses.

Time for speeches.

OoOoOoOoOoO

As the night wore on, Brooke did everything she could to stay at the reception, nervous about what would happened after. Rachel caught on.

"Davis, what the hell are you doing?" Rahcel hissed as Brooke once again danced with Sam.

"I'm not a Davis anymore. I'm Davis-Winchester" Brooke replied, choosing to ignore Rachel's question.

When Rachel gave he a pointed look, Brooke sighed. "I'm just… a little nervous about tonight."

"Why?" Rachel scoffed. "After last night, I thought you two would disappear as soon as you finished the last dance.

When Brooke continued to look nervous, Rahcel sighed. "Relax. I know Dean. I know you. You two are going to be fine."

OoOoOoOoOoO

At the end of the night, as they were ready to go, Brooke grew even more nervous. She would be having sex with Dean for the first time. Dean. Her best friend. The man she had made out with last night. Her husband.

_Damn it _she thought _this is how a virgin must feel like on her wedding night. _

Dean suddenly came up from behind her. "Ready to go?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah"

As they walked towards the door, Rachel suddenly called out jokingly "Hey Winchester, if Brooke doesn't do it for you, you know my number!" she let out a laugh at her joke. One that was cut off as Haley smacked her on the head.

Dean restrained Brooke from tackling her bridesmaid and pulled her out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dean and Brooke had planned to tour Europe for their honeymoon. Both had decided to spend a night in a hotel and leave the next morning. Yes, they've both been to Europe, but it wasn't for pleasure. They had always gone there for work and never had time to really look at the sites.

Dean and Brooke stood in front of the honeymoon suite of the hotel, grinning at one another.

Dean opened the door. Then, before Brooke knew what was happening, Dean had swept her up, bridal style.

"Dean!" she shouted in surprised, holding onto his neck.

"It's tradition!" Dean replied with a grin.

Laughing the couple went through the door. Dean put Brooke down before closing the door.

As he glanced back towards the room, he saw Brooke looking at him, leaning against a wall.

"So…"

"So…" he repeated, walking towards her, taking off his jacket.

Brooke watched his every movement, every step he took towards causing her heart to beat faster.

Neither knew how it happened. Really. First they were standing and the next, they were all over each other. Once they had actually pulled apart, they found that they were actually on the bed.

He peered into her eyes, and then kissed her softly. "We don't have to do this, you know. I don't want to rush you into anything" he kissed her harder, deeper and she practically melted into his embrace.

"Does it look like I'm arguing?" she gestured to her naked state. "It actually looks like you're the one hesitant, since you're still wearing your pants"

Dean laughed and lifted her up and placed her onto his lap. Brooke happily straddled his lap.

Dean had to hold back a groan as he felt the heat from her core through his pants. He leaned forward and once again began to kiss her. He felt her nipples grow hard as he pressed into her, so he cupped her breasts in his hands, brushing the hardened buds with his thumbs.

Brooke let out a whimper of desire, wriggling against him. She reached down and released his erection from his pants. She felt him twitch as she ran her fingers up and down his cock before circling its head with two fingers.

Dean closed his eyes, loving what she was doing to him. He knew that once he opened his eyes and see Brooke pleasuring him, he would burst.

Brooke leaned up on her knees, looped one arm around his neck, leaving her other hand pumping his cock causing Dean to moan in pleasure. He leaned forward, sucking hard onto her neck.

_She needs to stop or it'll be over too soon _he thought through the fog of lust in his mind.

Reluctantly he pulled back and pulled her arms away from his neck. "You need to slow down Brooke. I want to make this last."

Brooke let out a pout of protest but didn't argue. She waited impatiently for his move. She didn't have to wait long.

He moved his thighs against her knees, opening them wider. She felt his fingers crawling up her inner thighs. His finger ran between her opening making her let out a sharp intake of breathe. He slipped a finger into her, easily finding her clit.

"God, you're so wet for me" he whispered into her neck.

He slowly rubbed in slow circles. She let a moan, as she wriggled on his lap for more. She tilted her breasts up and her nipples hardened as he breathed in front of them. Brooke practically collapsed as Dean leaned forwards and took one nipple into his mouth and played with it with his tongue.

His thumb rubbed her harder as he pushed two fingers into her, pumping harder and harder, making her dazed in lust. His mouth moved from one breast to the other.

Brooke let out a cry of pleasure. "Oh god, Dean. Oh god!"

Hearing her, he quickly pulled away from her. Brooke let out a wail of protest before she felt him settle his cock at her entrance. Once more, Dean pushed towards her clit, making her wither in his arms.

"Dean, please!" she begged. "Please fuck me"

Hearing that, Dean grabbed her hips and settled her on top of him. He was about to work her slowly down, when Brooke plunged down, bringing him in her in one thrust.

Both let out a groan of pleasure. Brooke felt his cock throbbing inside her. Dean felt her muscles clamping tightly on him. He slid his hands down and cupped her buttocks as he began to thrust.

Her mind went blank. All she could do was hold on to his shoulders to balance herself as she began to ride him.

"Yeah baby, that's it" Dean murmured, watching Brooke bounce on his lap. "You like that?"

Brooke nodded, continuing her movements.

He moved deeper into her then flipped them. Brooke found herself flat on her back, with Dean on top of her. Without stopping, Dean began to pound into her.

"Oh yes… oh god… fuck yeah….right there…Dean!" she cried out as Dean slipped a hand at the bottom of her back, pressing her upwards.

Heat shot threw her in waves, and she was helpless. In an effort to stay grounded, she grabbed onto the sheets beneath her. She planted her feet onto the bed and pushed upwards, causing Dean to let out a hiss of pleasure as he felt her tighten. He opened his eyes and saw Brooke with her head back, mouth open as she went through her orgasm.

As she continued to spasm around him, he began to thrust faster as he neared his end.

Trying to help him, she reached up and pulled him down on her. "Yeah Dean, that's it. Cum for me baby. Come on, I'm waiting for you. Give it to me"

"Oh fuck Brooke" he cried out before he climaxed.

Brooke held him to her as he continued to jerk on top of her.

Brooke could feel Dean's heart pounding against her ribs. He leaned up and looked lovingly into her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead he kissed her lips softly.

She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around him. She knew what he was trying to say.

Deciding to go first, she said "I'm in love with you"

Dean's head snapped back so fast, she was worried about his muscles. He studied her eyes carefully. Then he grinned. "I know"

Brooke's eyes widened in disbelief. Seeing that, Dean laughed and kissed her.

Then he cupped her cheek "I'm in love with you too"

With that, the couple suddenly found that everything was perfect.


End file.
